Ultraman Emerald (Omegaverse)
Ultraman Emerald is an ultra from Planet Esmeralda who acts as the protector of the planet. Different from other ultras, he does not have any host because he usually doesn't stay outside the planet. History His origin is unknown, but there is a legend in which Emerald is like the incarnation of the planet in a way to protect it from all dangers. He has always been protecting the planet since its creation, never been outside it because he fears that if it is not protecting it, something bad can happen to him. Even though he is an ultra, he is almost never with others because he doesn't trust them since what happened when Zero fought against Belial, but he tries to trust them to help him protect the planet and he helps protect the universe. Profile * Time Limit: 3 Minutes. * Hobbies: Watch the planet. * Allies: Alien Esmeralda, Jean Bot and Mirror Knight. * Dislikes: Something that threatens the planet. Body Features * Color Time: Unlike other ultras, his color time is green, but like every ultra, when his time is up, it flashes red. If he absorbs some emeralds from the planet, his time increases. * Emerald Armor: He has emeralds on his arms, legs, shoulders and chest that act as an armor to defend him from attacks and reflect them. Physical Appearance Emerald is a green ultra with a body similiar to seven's, but the red parts are green and his armor is the emerald armor, ultraman's head, green eyes and his color time is a green circle Techniques Specials * Emerald Beam: His signature attack, he charges a green energy and shot a "L" green ray which can destroy monsters in one hit. A variation of the attack is that he absorbs some emeralds and shot a more powerful version of the beam. * Emerald Splash: He gathers energy into his body, causing it to glow bright green, before firing off a large amount of energy which takes the form of emeralds. Before the blast is fired, a green slime-like material is produced by Emerald's hands, a byproduct of the large amount of energy the attack is giving off. This technique is a reference to Noriaki Kakyoin from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders * Emerald Spikes: He summons several pointed emeralds and throws them at the enemy who makes several holes in it. If the enemy has a hard skin or is a robot, the emeralds will break. * Emerald Charge: He surrounds himself in a green aura and tackles the enemy that makes him fly away. * Emerald Whip: He summons an emerald whip and gives a series of lashes at the enemy, finishing with a piercing. Physical * Green Knuckle: He energize the right fist with green energy and punches the enemy followed by another punch. * Green Multi Kick: He energize his right foot with green energy and delivers a series of kicks on the enemy. * Emerald Chop: He energizes his right hand and cuts the enemy that knocks him. * Emerald Gatling: He delivers a series of punches on the enemy and then gives an uppercut. Others * Reflect: If any attack strike the emerald armor, it will be reflected. * Recharge: If he is near an emerald on the planet, he can use the energy of the emerald to recharge his color time to increase his time. Trivia * Even though he and mirror knight are protectors of the planet, they usually fight to see who protects the planet better. * He usually makes references to jojo like: Poses, Phrases etc. * His armor can break if he receives some very powerful attack, but he can rebuild it using the emeralds. Category:Green Ultras Category:Felipexbox2